Hoy por mìmañana por ti
by Silverstar Ichinose
Summary: narusasu: un malentendido que se convierte en un plan perfecto es mi primer fic asi que considerenme un poco jijiji xD... capitulo 2 arriba y alante....! dejen rr plis!
1. Chapter 1

天使(tenshiàngel) Hola! antes de que lean esto quisiera que me conocieran un poco…soy Alessil (nunca darè mi nombre real jajajaja …) tengo 15 años. Soy de República Dominicana y adoro los fics especialmente los de romance ( inner: adoro leer los fics yaoi de naruto!!! xD) este… me gustan muchas cosas como por ejemplo hacer amigos, chatear (inner: aunque el maldito Internet no me deja estar en la pc mucho tiempo ¬¬…) escribir fics entre otras cosas. Odio a las fans de sakura (basura xP…) y los y las anti – yaoi ademas de mi hermano que le encanta de molestarme y…. no se otras cosas mas….

Primero lo primero:

los personajes no me pertenecen ( inner: obvio¬¬…) son de Kishimoto-sensei

este es un fanfic yaoi o sea, relacion homosexual (inner: y con lemon, pero en otro capìtulo xD!) si no te gusta o eres fan de narusaku o sasusaku pues entonces bùscate otro fic porque este no lo tiene…

este fic se la dedico a mi sempai ren-chan que ha leido y hecho fanfics por mì y no siempre me ha apoyado pero vale…tambien se la dedico a fanficcionistas que no conozco pero adimiro como: black Mix y nekocat-chan que sus fics me han hecho inspirarme en hacerme uno…

Y cada vez que acaben de leer plis lean mi seccion llamada "El rincón del fanficcionista" que es donde sus opiniones valen junto con las mias acerca de los fics que hemos leido y/o escrito ) ( y los personajes tambièn opinan asì que ojo!)

Hay personajes inventados por mì (eso para darle un toque mas original al fic)

OK…ahora al fic (es corto para ser el primero¬¬ pero ya saben... tengo que estudiar)

**Hoy por mì…mañana por ti **空ガあおい sora ga aoi (el cielo es azul) aclaraciones en el pròximo capìtulo.

Capìtulo 1: Recuerdos pasajeros…

Sale el sol temprano en Kohoha nuestro ninja rubio de 16 años estaba listo para levantarse pero no queria despertar ya que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas de tan solo pensar lo que paso aquel dia…de tan solo ver esa escena tan desconcertante hacìa que su corazòn se hiciera pedazos. Su llanto solo èl lo escuchaba…

Pasaron unos minutos y tratò de calmarse se levantò de su cama, se duchò y desayunò su ramen de simepre pero en vez de estar feliz por la deliciosa comida tenìa una cara de tristeza en su lindo rostro.

De pronto se le ocurriò una idea –no me rendirè facilmente por eso, seràs mio dattebayo!-dijo formàndosele una sonrisa en su cara, cogiò lapicero y papel y se le ocurriò la loca idea de escribir una carta (alessil: naru-kun sabes escribir verdad??? Naru: si puedo escribir mi nombre claro que puedo escribir dattebayo! Alessil: …¬¬)

La carta decìa asì:

_Hola-ttebayo!_

_Te escribo estas lìneas para exponerte la grandeza de lo que siento por ti, ya que ni tenerte en mis brazos como soñè me basta._

_Necesito tu atenciòn para que las caricias que brotan emocionadas desde mi corazòn._

_Tal vez, sea un necio o un psicòpata obsesionado con tu entrega total._

_Lo que pasa es que he notado alguna indiferencia de tu parte, desde aquella vez, que te observè besàndote con alguien que no era yo…_

_Parece que prefieres las caricias de aquellas manos suaves, y pensamientos dèbiles, pueden revoltear tus hormonas, y en cambio no apeteces de estas manos mìas que se petrechan bruscamente por tu cuerpo causando traumas y atropellos, lo que pasa es que Dios me hizo hombre y creo que por eso no te gusto…_

_Si esto que estas leyendo te interesa ve a mi casa y dame una repuesta no escrita sino verbal que me esforcè un monton para hacer esta carta._

_Naruto_

Asì decìa la carta que nuestro protagonista le mandaba a su amor (alessil: como que te quedò profundo para haber sido tù quien lo haya escrito naru-kun, naru: …a mì se me ocurriò y ya!. alessil: ya, esta bueno, esta bueno U) ya tenìa los preparativos listos para enviarlo a su destinado. Llamò a una amiga de èl llamada Ishigo que tenìa la misma edad que èl, cabellera azulada clara y ojos verdosos. Vivìa cerca de la casa de naruto y esta le ayudò a mandar su carta.

-ok onii-chan, la enviarè ràpido y seguro

-cuento contigo

-siempre lo has hecho jeje

-bien, nos vemos

-sayonara onii-chan!

Ishigo corriò lo màs ràpido que pudo hasta que llegò al lugar y antes de entregar la carta se encontrò con Sakura (la basura rosa en…) en la puerta de la casa de Sasuke.

-oye?

-si?

-esta es la casa de Sasuke Uchiha?

-si por què?

-vengo a entregarle esto

-que es eso, una carta?

-sip, es de parte de naruto onii-chan- dijo la peliazul sonriente pero cuando dijo que era de parte de naruto la pelirosa se iba a su casa con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos (alessil: bah!, gran cosota¬¬) Ishigo se preguntaba porque se sentìa asì pero despùes no le hizo caso porque se le hacìa tarde y tenìa que entregar esa carta ya que ella sabìa exactamente lo que su amigo intentaba hacer. Abre la puerta y entra sin permiso a la gran casa del azabache ( Alessil: xD Sugoiiiiiii!).

-etto..Sasuke-kun. Estas ahí?...- no hubo repuesta alguna hasta que los ojos verdes de ishigo lograron ver algo que se acercaba lentamente hasta donde ella.

-dije que te fueras…

-…eh?- cuando ella puso esa expersiòn de cofundida el chico reconociò que era la persona equivocada.

-Quìen es?

-este…soy Hanakoshi Ishigo y vine a entregarte una carta de parte de Uzumaki Naruto

-de verdad?- preguntò con voz frìa

-s…sì- estaba asustada cuando escuchò esa voz por un momento y viò claramente como un chico de la misma edad que su amigo, de cabellos negro azabache, ojos negros y piel pàlida se acercaba.

-…_què hago, què hago, si se acerca màs voy a…voy a…-_pensaba la peliazul que estaba casi muerta por un trauma que sifriò hace 8 años en el que no puede estar cerca de hombres debido a que un hombre asesinò a sus padres y maltratò a Ishigo y a su hermana Mizuko antes de que se fuera con sus manos llenas de sangre… (Alessil: por eso decidiò nunca enamorarse y/o casarse)

Antes de que Sasuke le cogiera la carta a ishigo, èsta se desmayo a causa del trauma que les dije, asì que el joven no tuvo otra de llevarla a su casa y de ahì mismo visitar y reponder a la carta que le habìa enviado su rubio.(alessil : ¬¬ fastidio…en este paìs no hay hombres amables que sean como estos de las series de animè la verdad que la vida es injusta…)

Mientras tanto naruto estaba desesperado por saber lo de su amiga-_me pregunto si lo habrà conseguido?, y si no-_pensaba hasta que llegò la noche y empezò a preocuparse e ir para allà pero antes de salir viò por la ventana a Sasuke llevando el cuerpo desmayado de ishigo a su casa (alessil: la de ishi) cuando viò eso a Naruto le salieron lagrimas por los ojos pensando que el unico amor en su vida habìa asesinado a su amiga.

-Temeeeeeeeeeee!-grito corriendo para alcanzarlo

-...-tenìa cara de confuso

-por què? Por què lo hiciste, por què la mataste?

- yo no la matè, ella se desmayò, iba a llevarla a su casa, usuratonkachi

-eh?-en ese momento naruto recordò lo que ishigo le habìa dicho no hace mucho tiempo

FLASH BACK

-_onii-chan_

_-dime_

_-tengo que hablarte acerca de algo que me pasò hace mucho tiempo_

_-es acerca de que porque no te me acercas tanto?_

_-si..._

_Minutos despuès_

_-entiendo_

_-que bueno que aùn seamos amigos_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-ahora entiendo no sabìa eso de tu amiga- dijo serio el azabache

-... es por que ella es asì, oh bien no me lo esperaba de ella , pero bueno, ahora acerca de la carta, me dices dentro de un rato, llevarè a ishigo a su casa que creo que su hermana la matarà por llegar tarde a su casa- dijo sonriendo de una manera tierna.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando naruto volviò invitò a Sasuke a se quede a pasar la noche en su casa ya que Naruto en ese momento tenìa ideas en su cabeza acerca de cómo convercerlo de que deje a Sakura y que se quede con èl para siempre...

**Continuarà...**

Al fin! El primer capìtulo de mi primer fic (inner: ya era hora de que se te ocurriera uno¬¬...) bueno el segundo se està haciendo...es que tengo que pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer el capìtulo que es màs largo que el anterior, creanme! Es que quiero saber la opinion de ustedes para ver si mi talento en escribir es eficiente o no dejen reviews para saber si me retiro...me dan ideas...sugerencias...o consejos para un buen fanfic.

EL RINCÒN DEL FANFICCIONISTA xD

Bievenidos(as) a este pequeño espacio donde yo, alessil me catalogo como una fanficcionista novata que necesita saber los grandes secretos para seguir adelante con mis fanfics y demàs...

Como es la primera vez que este fic es presentado en esta web donde los y las mejores ponen sus fics màs emocionantes para que los novatos(as) aprendan a ser como ellos

Empezarè con una conversaciòn acerca del fic entre naru-kun y yo como una forma de presentaciòn sobre lo que serà el rincon del fanficcionista lo harè gracioso porque no encuentro nada màs que hacer (naru: claro que si, en hacer el capìtulo 2, alessil: y entonces¬¬... me arruinas el momento, naru: gomenasai):

_Cuarto de Alessil: 18/12/07, hora: 5:59 AM_

Alessil: ZZZ...

Naru: despierta, alessil-chan dattebayo!!!

Alessil: aaaaaaahhhhh!!!(me caì de la cama ¬¬)

Naru: ahora que despertaste vas a oìrme?

Alessil: estas loco o que?! Son las 6:00AM estoy media-dormida y...¡ hoy tengo examen de español!!!

Naru: es...que...querìa hablarte acerca del fic-ttebayo

Alessil: oye, no te pongas asì. Mira te dirè una cosa (esto es algo no muy normal en mì porque cuando me levantan a esa hora que no sea yo me pongo a decir tonterìas en mi idioma español dominicano que no puedo poner en este fic por razones de etiqueta¬¬) tengo 2 exàmenes: uno de español y otro de civismo entiendes, y la peor parte es que se que en español me pongo a escribir cosas que no lucen a mi persona.

Naru: eso ya lo se, era por eso que te levantè

Alessil: nani?

Naru: cuando estes en tu examen de español creo que tendràs inspiraciòn para el 2do capìtulo del fic de ayer

Alessil: ah ok- decìa sonrojada ( no se me ve porque soy india xD!). FIN...

Y asì termina el rincòn del fanficcionista espero que les haya gustado y si quieren poner reviews, amenazas de muerte, consejos, etc...Hagànmelo saber y cuando los vea que sean positivos plis (excepto lo de la amenaza que era una broma U) es mi primera vez aquì y quiero progresar mucho mucho, ah! Y antes de que me olvide pueden poner sus versiones de la secciòn que hize en sus fics, no me importa si me los copian lo que estoy dando es una idea para que los fics parezcan màs emocionates de lo que son xD.

Antes que nada pondrè unas 10 cosas que sè que les gustaràn

El top 10 de...lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo de montarse en un transporte pùblico (Lo digo por experiencia¬¬...).

es como viajar a diferentes paìses del mundo al mismo tiempo, porque conoces a personas de culturas diferentes.

Te enseña lo que no debes hacer a la hora de manejar.

El transporte pùblico te ofrece un paseo por la ciudad. y conocer donde se hacen los tapones.

Durante el recorrido puedes leer y escribir lo que quieras sobre todo cuando la ruta es larga y el chofer es lento.

Te enteraràs del acontecer nacional e internacional, ya que siempre aparece alguien que comienza a hbalar de polìtica, salud, etc...(aunque no sepa ni pìo).

Tu cultura de mùsica crecerà, puesto a que escuchas unos temas que nunca en tu vida pensarìas que existen.

Tambìen tienes la ventaja de escuchar la mùsica de otros vehìculos, ya que se pegan tanto unos con otros y màs si hay tapones.

Te brinda la oportunidad de eriquecer tu vocabulario auque llegas a la casa y buscas el diccionario y te das cuenta de que son sinònimos de otras que no te atreves a decir.

Puedes hacer una obra de caridad ayudando al cobrado pagàndole el precio del pasaje por encima del real.

Te deas cuenta del cariño que se tiene la gente pues siempre aparece un pasajero que le "recuerda" la mamà o la abuela al chofer, sobre todo cuando NO lo dejan en la parada que le pidiò. FIN

Nos seguimos escribiendo, un fuerte abrazo y un beso

Alessil )

"_Soy una chica simple con necesidades simples..."_

"_La existencia es una manera de poner tu figura delante de todos y si no haces algo grande nadie te reconocerà y tambièn eso depende de còmo pongas en pràctica ese don que Dios te diò para bien o para mal_".


	2. Chapter 2

見える(mieru-invisible) al fin llega el segundo capìtulo de este fanfic; ren-chan me dijo que lo hiciera de 5 capìtulos pero eso para mì serìa mucho trabajo ya que no estoy segura que si los que leen fanfics les gustan los largos o los cortos...Ustedes dìganme si lo hago corto o largo para ser mi primer fic.dure mucho en hacer esto y por eso sè que algunas lo estaban esperando (como mix-sensei) otra cosa es que durè mucho porque la estoy en la escuela por eso me tarde mucho en escribir fics y por eso no he aparecido mucho... ¬¬# maldita escuela!

Aclaraciòn del primer capìtulo:

la frase que puse en japonès lo puse porque equivale a algo del capìtulo. Solo lo puse por diversiòn ya que según yo en los fanfics uno puede escribir lo que quiera(es un paìs libre) asì que acostumbrense. y por cierto en este capìtulo hay lime( o sea lemon)

**Hoy por mì...mañana por ti **でも... 愛してる- demo...ai shiteru (pero...te amo)

Quedamos en que nuestro protagonista invitò a su amado a su casa a pasar la noche para intentar convencerlo de que olvide de la basura esa y se quede con èl para simepre... (Esto se pone bueno x3!).

-ya lleguè, lamento haberte hecho esperar, es que...la hermana de ishigo se pone pesada conmigo a veces-dijo el rubio un poco cansado porque tuvo que echar carrera para llegar a su casa.

-...- no dijo nada, cosa que puso de nervios a naruto, lo que no sabia es que el azabache estaba pensando en como naruto habia cambiado unas cuantas cositas en su bien formado cuerpo.

Pero el rubio se puso confuso porque pensaba que estaba pensando en sakura de nuevo, pero no era asì.

Naruto estaba desesperado asì que en vez de gritarle su nombre se lanzò encima de èl para besarlo

-Sa...su...ke- lo dijo despacio antes de rozar sus labios contra los suyos, pero antes de eso dos surcos de làgrimas resbalaban por sus finas mejillas en señal de que este pensando de que posiblemente espere un rechazo o un inicio de una pelea.

-Ai shiteru, mi kitsune-chan- esas palabras dejaron a Naruto con un sonrojo encima de su cara.

-espera...osea que tu..-decìa con una carita de niñito confundido (un tenshi xD!)

- sì, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por probar de nuevo esos dulces labios tuyos- obvio eso hizo que el kitsune se lanzara encima de el y se besaran apasionadamnete:

(aquì viene lo bueno asì que preparense, llevo 3 dìas en esto trancada y por fin decidì poner el lemon. Nota: naru-kun dice lo demas ya saben cuenta lo que sucede) :

En ese momento me sentì en el cielo, al fin conseguì lo que tanto querìa en tanto tiempo, probar esos finos labios, acariciar ese cuerpo y sin importarme de que fuese un hombre lo amo mas que amarlo lo deseo, esas lagrimas volvieron apoderarse de mi pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, tù me las secaste con tus labios y me besaste la mejilla y luego pasate a mis labios en un intento desesperado de sentirme, de amarme para simepre.

-Sasuke...te suplico que te quedes conmigo por favor, te necesito...-dije sin razòn alguna

- Si te dije que te amaba, como me irìa de ti dobe- me dijiste con un insulto al final, tìpico de ti pero me encantaba que solo tù me lo dijeras, puse una sonrisa en mi cara y te abrazè con todas mis fuerzas y luego empecè a desvestirme para luego desvestirte a tì-puedo?- preguntè por si las dudas.

Empecè desvistiendote a ti segùn mis instintos medio animales gracias a kyuubi pareciera una sesiòn de tortura para ti pero un espcectaculo _strip tease_ para mì no se si era mejor dejarte o seguir pero que estoy diciendo?! nunca te dejarè pase lo que pase, bueno en lo que seguìa pensando en mis perversiones seguìa con mi tarea hasta que...bueno te dejè completamente desnudo con cierta parte de ti bien despierta (alessil: xxxxD hemorragia nasal, maldita sea! No de nuevo a este paso tendrè que ir al trauma center de nuevo y la peor parte esque es dificil escribir que soy naru).

Me quedè con cara de niño mimado sonrojado al ver esa escena tan...tan...placentera y para colmo delante de mìs ojos:

-Que sucede?- me preguntaste confundido

-Nada, jejeje solo que es la hora de que tù me desvistas a mì-dije con mi tìpica sonrisa zorruna

Y asì lo hiciste, empezaste a desvestirme lentamente que al mismo tiempo me dabas caricias y me besabas con pasion, no pude contener los gemidos que se apròximaban a mi boca asì que para contenerme me mordì el labio inferior pero la peor parte era que si seguìas acariciàndome de esa manera tan sensual iban a sangrar mis labios debido a las tantas cosas depravadas que en mi mente recorrìan (alessil: naru-hentai ¬¬):

-No te muerdas los labios mi kistune-chan- me susurraste al oìdo de manera que yo abrì instantàneamente mis ojos- porque despùes tendrè que chuparte la sangre para que pueda besarte y luego me llamarìas que soy un vampiro no es asì?-en ese momento no tenìa palabras exactas para que mis labios pronunciasen alguna letra o expresiòn solo asentì con la cabeza y empezaste a a besar mi cuello y me mordiste una parte que me hizo gemir, expresiòn de placer que parece que te excitò mas y clavaste tus dientes en mi hombro derecho que me hizo sangrar pero no me importò eso me decìa que yo era ùnica y exclusivamente tuyo, metumbaste en la cama y me besaste de nuevo y luego te fijaste en unas pequeñas partes que habìan en mi pecho y me las pellizcaste, me las lamiste y me las mordiste, claro que mis gemidos ahogados no podìan faltar.

Luego una sesaciòn de desesperaciòn se apoderò de mi cuerpo haciendo que empiece a decir que te necesitaba, que te deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, que te amaba y que jamàs en la vida te dejarè ir, que esta noche nunca la olvidarìas en tu mente, que quedarìa marcada en la historia de tu vida...para simepre.

Sentí como tus manos acariciaban lentamente mi pecho mientras tu boca se apoderaba de la mía, ya no aguantaba más. Tenerte sobre mi, sentir tu piel contra la mía solo hacía que mi cuerpo subiera demasiado de temperatura y obviamente te diste cuenta de esto. Sabías perfectamente que todo esto era una dulce tortura para mi… pero lo disfrutabas.

Nuestros miembros se rozaron produciendo una fuerte descarga de placer en todo mi cuerpo, supongo que a ti te paso lo mismo ya que produjiste un fuerte gemido.

Sentí como lentamente tus manos descendían de mi pecho para llegar a mi entrepierna y lentamente acariciarla, comencé a dejar escapar gemidos sin control; ya no podía detenerme. Tus manos me masturbaban excelentemente; me hubiera gustado preguntarte donde habías aprendido a masturbar tan bien, pero la respuesta me asustaba.

Tus manos seguían acariciándome sin control. Vi como disfrutabas el verme rendido ante tus caricias y lo peor de todo era que yo amaba esa sensación de sentir que te pertenecía, que solo era tuyo, que tú serías el único que recorriera mi piel.

En el momento en que sentía que necesitaba terminar tú detuviste el movimiento de tus manos, cortando las oleadas de placer que momentos antes me habían invadido.

-por… por qué te detienes? –pregunté asustado

-no sería divertido que te corrieras de esa forma –me dijiste sensualmente –prefiero que te corras en mi boca

Hiciste una semi sonrisa, supongo que por haber visto mi cara de sorpresa. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, verdaderamente estaba pasando. Tu, la persona más magnifica para mi, estabas lamiendo la punta de mi miembro. Cerré mis ojos para dejar que el placer dominara en mi cuerpo, sabía que no aguantaría mucho pero quería disfrutar al máximo de todas esas sensaciones. Tomé las sabanas con fuerza al sentir como toda tu boca tomaba mi miembro, como tu lengua lo acariciaba perfectamente, como mi miembro a cada segundo que pasaba junto a tu lengua se calentaba de sobremanera. Ya no lo soporte

-Sa… ahhh… Sasuke!! –grité enérgicamente al sentir como me derramaba en ti

Tú, simplemente te relamiste los labios, feliz con el resultado que habías conseguido. Me miraste con una cara más que complacida, te acercaste a mis oídos y me susurraste:

-no sabes lo apetecible que te ves

Sentí como mi cara se tornaba roja

-tirado sobre esta cama, con tus manos fuertemente agarradas a las sabanas, con tu pelo levemente despeinado, con tu boca medianamente abierta, desnudo y con esos ojos entre sorprendidos y llenos de deseo… si me fuera posible te ataría a la cama y nunca te dejaría escapar –seguiste diciéndome

-si eso… te hace feliz… hazlo –mi respiración seguía agitada

No te resististe y me besaste sin control, sentí como tu también ya no aguantabas más, como también me necesitabas.

-Sasuke –te llame entre el beso

-qué? –te separaste de mi

-te necesito, por favor –ya ni sabía lo que pedía, solo quería saciar mi sed de ti

Lentamente sentí como te alejabas de mi, sin darme cuenta sentí miedo… miedo de que te fueras y nunca más volvieras

-Sasuke –mis ojos estaban cerrados, por unos segundos creí que todo lo antes vivido había sido un sueño

-que? –mi corazón se calmo, aún estabas allí

-no te alejes, no me dejes –tu cuerpo volvió a estar entre mis piernas

-abre los ojos –me pediste

Yo como si fuera tu fiel mascota te obedecí, al instante vi como tus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, como todo tu cuerpo necesitaba descargarse.

Levantaste mis piernas y las colocaste a la altura de tu cadera. Me acercaste tres de tus dedos y yo capte la indirecta, los coloque dentro de mi boca y los relamí como un niño haría con su dulce favorito, porque tú eras mi dulce favorito.

Cuando creíste que ya era suficiente los apartaste de mi, aunque supongo que disfrutabas mucho tener tus dedos dentro de mi boca. Uno de tus dedos se dirigió a mi entrada, me molestó un poco pero rápidamente comenzaste a moverlo al darte cuenta que no me dolía.

-más… -pedí

Al instante un segundo dedo se adentró en mi, este no tuvo ningún problema en entrar… tal vez por lo excitado que estaba y casi inmediatamente después tu tercer dedo ya estaba junto a los otros.

-no es suficiente Sasuke… -reproche –te necesito a ti

-también yo te necesito

Quitaste tus dedos de dentro mío para sustituirlos con tu miembro. Despacio, te introdujiste en mi. No soporte la delicadeza con la que lo hacías, te empuje sobre la cama y frente a tu cara de asombro me senté sobre tu miembro adentrándolo en mi de una sola vez.

-ahhh –gemiste con una vos ronca y sensual al sentirte dentro mió –do… be –dijiste con dificultad –debes ser cuidadoso!

-no te quejes, que tu te la estas pasando genial –dije mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba por mis ojos

Debía admitir que había dolido un poco… pero haber escuchado ese esplendido gemido tuyo lo justificaba todo

-te… dolió? –dijiste aún sin moverte

Negué con mi cabeza

-mentiroso… ahh… -comenzaste a gemir cuando empecé a saltar sobre ti

Colocaste tus manos en mi cadera para hacer que mis movimientos fueran más rápidos. Ambos nos perdíamos en los gemidos del otro. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, yo saltando sobre ti y tu acelerando nuestro ritmo.

Finalmente me diste vuelta y me dejaste boca abajo en la cama para ser tu quien marcaba el ritmo totalmente. Siempre supe que eras dominante, y me encantaba. Me coloque en cuatro patas para que te fuera más fácil penetrarme.

Tus embestidas eran fuertes, no se en que momento comencé a pedirte más… mucho más, y tu obviamente respondiste con embestidas salvajes que hacían que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Tu mano nuevamente tomó posesión sobre mi miembro y comenzaste a masajearlo como minutos antes lo habías hecho. Sentí como necesitaba terminar, sino lo hacía era seguro que caería desmayado. Mis piernas y brazos ya no me respondían, mis sentidos estaban nublados… solo podía escucharte gemir y decir mi nombre.

-Naruto… eres tan… ahh… estrecho…

-ahh… y tu… eres tan… ahhh… enorme –era obvio que ya no tenía control alguno sobre mi, eras tu el que me manejaba –Sasuke… necesito… ahh… terminar… por favor…

Prácticamente estabas sobre mi espalda, sentía como tus embestidas eran profundas, como me contraía en cada una hasta que finalmente me corrí en tu mano junto con un gran gemido. Segundos después escuche como me nombrabas fuertemente mientras tu semen me inundaba por dentro.

Caíste rendido sobre mi espalda y sentí como mis manos y piernas me fallaban haciendo que cayéramos sobre la cama. Lentamente saliste de dentro de mi y yo te abrace. Instantáneamente correspondiste a mi abrazo.

Nos dejamos ser presas de morfeo para cuando fuera mañana ya seìas...mi koi.

Continuarà...

Hola a todo el mundo xD!

Sè que durè mucho pero es que tuve problemas con el lemmon asì que le dije a mix-sensei que me ayudara asì que no sean malos conmigo y dejen reviews para ver si sigo o si paro jejeje

Grax por leer

BITÀCORAS DE ALESSIL (otra de mis ironìas locas y a veces pervertidas jijiji)

_Lugar: cuarto de alessil. Hora: 8:14 Pm fecha: 7/2/08_

_Alessil: dado el caso de que no se si sigo en esto me voy a tomar un descanso_

_Nami: como puedes decir eso alessil, tenemos un monton de fics que hacer no?_

_Alessil: si si pero sabes algo ¬¬ no has notado de que naru-kun actùa un poco extraño ùltimamente_

_Nami: no? Por..._

_Alessil: ah bueno se darà tremenda sorpresa al ver este fic y con lemmon_

_Jijiji continuara_


End file.
